


Selfish

by mabushisou



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabushisou/pseuds/mabushisou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Eggsy to be selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

Harry has never understood why no one has ever encouraged Eggsy to be selfish when it came to wanting something. He understands that through most of the younger man’s life there never seemed to be an opportunity for him to be selfish.

Yet, Eggsy still tries to continue his selfless nature and Harry wants none of that.

Coaxing Eggsy to be selfish is hard. It really is. And the fact that it is so extremely hard for Harry to get Eggsy to be selfish is upsetting. He wants to spoil the boy. To show him that he would do anything, give anything, just to see him happy. Well, no, that’s not right. Eggsy’s expression, his words, his gestures, they always tend to tell Harry that he’s happy.

But that’s not the answer to the question he’s been asking.

“I’m happy with what I have,” he’ll murmur against the skin of Harry’s cheek after a rather intense argument. This happens every so often. Eggsy becomes flustered because he really doesn’t want to continue to ask for more than he already has. He has Harry. Dean is out of his life, out of his mother’s life. His mother and his half-sister are living comfortably. 

“What more could I ask for?”

Harry understands that, or at least he tries.

That’s not the problem though.

He could ask what the younger man would like to have for dinner. Would he like to go out or stay in? He could cook his favorite dinner or they could do take-out. Maybe they could go to that restaurant that just recently opened up?

“What is it that you want to do?” Eggsy would ask.

Even with the smallest things, Eggsy will always ask what someone else would want before stating what he wants.

It becomes a never ending process.

Until Harry realizes that yes, Eggsy can be selfish, just not in they way he thought he should be.

Eggsy is selfish when it comes to Harry.

When Harry has to leave for HQ (but Eggsy has the day off or has to go in later) Eggsy will do his best to keep Harry in bed with him as long as he can. He’ll wrap his arms and legs around Harry’s body and nuzzle his nose into the older man’s shoulder. Harry doesn’t get out of bed until thirty minutes before he needs to leave.

When Harry give him a kiss just before he leaves, Eggsy will pull him down by his tie and kiss him for as long as he can before Harry tells him that he needs to leave. Another tactic to try and get Harry to stay inside. And Harry gladly obliges. How could he ever deny his darling boy anything?

Eggsy will never ask for something that Harry can’t give, but he’s more than happy with what Harry has already given him. He doesn’t want anything more than this, what he has right here and right now.

And for now, Harry guesses, that that’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel as though Eggsy really is never selfish enough, even if it really is with the trivial things in life.


End file.
